Endurance Polar Episode 1
by Lifesongsing2you
Summary: 14 kids from around the world compete for a grand prize!


How it is played

To win Endurance Polar, teams must collect pyramid pieces representing 13 essential inner qualities: Strength, Heart, Courage, Perseverance, Luck, Trust, Leadership, Discipline, Knowledge, Commitment, Teamwork, Ingenuity and Friendship. The first team to collect all 13 pieces, wins the game.

There are 2 different types of missions that are played. Endurance Missions and Temple Missions. Each Endurance Mission is an opportunity to win one of the 13 pyramid pieces. The winners of Endurance Missions are also awarded the dreaded Samadhi, which gives them the ability to handicap another team in the next Temple Mission. But be careful whom you give the Samadhi to! Winners of Temple Missions have the ultimate control! They get to choose any two teams to send to the Temple of Fate where they do a head-to-head showdown — a strategic game of Wood-Water-Fire — The game at the Temple of Fate takes these competitors beyond a simple test of skill and physical ability to a complicated game of mind-bending strategy.. Two teams go up ... only one will return! So the winners must be careful whom they send to Temple, because one team is coming back ... and they might seek revenge!

When choosing two other teams to send to the Temple of Fate, the team in control must choose wisely, because their choice will impact the rest of the competition. When a team loses in the Temple of Fate they're out of the game, but they get to send their pyramid pieces back to the team of their choice, potentially giving that team a sizable advantage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1:**

The Arctic, a majestic place surrounded by valleys of snow. This is where 14 kids will battle it out for the prize of a lifetime! This game will consist of seven teams of two, each team consisting of one boy and one girl. The teams formed will have to compete over frozen waters and sleep in ice cold igloos. Who has the endurance to stay in the game? Who will go all the way and become the first endurance champions? Find out on ENDURANCE POLAR!

Hi, I'm Amanda and I'm 13 years old. I'm gonna try to win, not only by working hard in the missions, but by friendships.

I'm Michael and I'm 14 years old.

Hey, I'm Marcella and I'm 13 years old. I really don't have a strategy of my own, so whatever my partners strategy is, I'll do it.

I'm David and I'm 15 years old.

I'm Chris but you can call me Choi, and I'm 13 years old. I want a partner who is bold, smart, and not afraid to take chances.

I'm Ricky and I'm 17 years old.

Hey, I'm Rebekah and I'm 17 years old. I'm gonna play a fair and honest game the whole way through.

I'm Shannon and I'm 16 years old.

Hi, I'm Dennis and I'm 14 years old. My strategy for this game is to lay low in the beginning. Then once 3 teams are gone, I'll start winning all the missions.

I'm Sarah and I'm 17 years old. I don't want to show a lot of strength at the beginning of the game, but when the time is right, then I will.

Hey, I'm Trish and I'm 14 years old.

I'm Jeremy and I'm 16 years old. I'm going to try and win all the challenges. I don't like laying low, at least in the challenge part. In the strategy part I might lay low so I don't get sent to temple.

I'm Alex and I'm 16 years old.

I'm Katt and I'm 14 years old. I will do everything in my power to win all the challenges and claim my place as endurance champion.

These are the 14 official players of Endurance Polar!

The theme music hits as clips are shown of what is to come. When the music ends, the 14 players begin to gather around the ice pit

Host Joe: Welcome everybody to the arctic. As you all may have seen, there are 2 different igloos. One is for the boys and one is for the girls. This is where you will all be sleeping. You look around and can't believe that you are in such a beautiful place. Take it in while you can because as you compete, people will be eliminated and will have to leave this surrounding.

For now I would like all of you's to get settled and get to know each other because the most important mission of this whole game will begin in a little bit. It will be the partner mission. I suggest that you let everyone know who you want as a partner!

The Girls run to there igloo and start to get settled

Trish- Hey guys!

Amanda- Hola everyone!

Shannon- OMG this igloo is so cool!

The boys run to their igloo as well

Dennis- Hey everyone! My name is Dennis!

Michael- Hey Dennis, I'm Michael!

Once everyone is settled, they all come outside to talk about who they want as a partner. Amanda immediately assumes the position as leader

Amanda: I think that it would be a good idea to make a list of who everyone wants as a partner and what color they want.

Alex- Amanda, I don't think it's a good idea to do that just because some people will be pissed if you don't put them with the person they want on the list, and I really don't know who I want yet.

Most people ignore Alex and begin to let Amanda know who they want for a partner

_Choi__- Uh, Shannon seems to be a nice person. I guess I'll ask her to be my partner. I'm going to try to make an alliance with Dennis' team and Sarah's team. That's pretty much it._

_Marcella- I __kinda__want__ David or Ricky as my partner and I want my color to either be red or yellow._

_Katt__- I want David or Alex as a partner and I really want to be purple!_

_Shannon__- Well__ Amanda asked me what color I wanted and who I wanted as a partner, so I responded My favorite color is orange_

_David- I want to be partnered with either Marcella or __Katt__ and the color doesn't really matter to me._

Amanda collects all the requests and puts the list together the way she thinks it will work

Amanda- Ok, so here is what I have.

Blue Team: Dennis and Rebekah

Yellow Team: Trish and Jeremy

Red Team: Ricky and Marcella

Green Team: Michael and Amanda

Orange Team: Shannon and Choi

Purple Team: David and Katt

Grey Team: Alex and Sarah

Amanda- TELL ME NOW, IF YOU DONT LIKE WHO YOU ARE PARTNERED WITH AND THE COLOR! IF YOU DONT, THEN YOU'RE STUCK WITH IT. PLEASE TELL ME BEFORE WE HAVE THE PARTNER MISSION!

Everyone seems to be ok with the list and they all move toward the ice forest for the partner mission

_Shannon- I'm really nervous going into this partner mission. I don't think the list is __gonna__ turn out right at all!_

Host Joe: Welcome everyone to the enchanted ice forest. I hope you all have told everyone who you want for a partner because the partner mission is going to take place right now!

The way this will work is simple:

Above your heads is a machine. A colored ball is going to drop from the machine. If you catch a ball, you make a team for that color, but it can NOT be your own team.

If you are made into a team, you may not participate in the challenge anymore.

Is everyone ready?!

The 14 players all get in a ready position to catch the ball

Host Joe: The first ball coming down is Purple!

The ball drops and everyone begins shoving each other out of the way. David jumps for it but it slips out of his hands and rolls over to Shannon who picks it up

Host Joe: Shannon, you have just caught the purple ball! Who would you like to put on the purple team?!

Shannon:- I will put Alex and Katt on the purple team!

Alex and Katt seem to be happy with each other and go to sit out the rest of the game

Host Joe: The next ball is Red!

Everyone begins pushing and shoving again, but even harder this time. David makes another jump for the ball and this time is able to hang on to it

Host Joe: David, you have just caught the red ball! Who will be the players on the red team?!

David wonders for a moment and then makes a decision

David- I will put Ricky and Amanda on the red team!

Amanda walks to the sidelines with a less than pleasant look on her face

Host Joe: Ok, the next ball coming down is Yellow!

Dennis and Choi start to nudge each other out of each others way, but while they do this, David sneaks in and grabs another one

Host Joe: David, you just caught a second ball, and this time it is yellow! Who will be partnered on the Yellow team?!

David: I'll put Jeremy and Trish together!

Jeremy and Trish walk to the sidelines looking very confident

_Trish- I'm really happy that I got Jeremy as my partner because he seems like a really nice guy. He seems like he's strong good guy and hopefully we'll work together well._

Host Joe: The next ball dropping is Green!

Everyone decides to block David out of the middle this time. With so many people in the middle, Rebekah tips the ball causing it to roll over to David again on the outside

Host Joe: Wow David, right now you look unbeatable! Who will you put on the Green Team?!

David: I'm gonna put Choi and Sarah on the Green Team!

Choi looks decently happy with his partner and they both walk over to the sidelines

Host Joe: Ok, the next ball coming down is Blue!

Everyone tries once again to nudge David out, but David gets tired of it and makes a leap to catch the ball

Host Joe: David, this is your fourth catch in a row! Amazing! Who will you partner up on the Blue team?!

David: I guess I'll put Michael and Shannon on the Blue team!

Michael and Shannon seem to be fine with each other and go to sit the rest of the game out

Host Joe: There is only one more ball dropping. It will be the Grey Ball! This means that if you are not on the Grey Team, you will be on the Orange Team!

The four remaining players become anxious for the last ball to drop. When it finally does, Rebekah and Marcella dive for it on the ground. They both have a hold of it, but Marcella is able to take a final tug and snatch it away

Host Joe: Marcella, you are officially on the Orange Team! Which boy and girl would you like to put on the Grey Team?!

Marcella: Well I want David to be my partner so I'm gonna put Dennis and Rebekah on the Grey Team!

Host Joe: This means that Marcella and David will make up the Orange Team!

Marcella and David walk over to the other official teams of endurance looking very excited

_David- OK well I'm so happy I'm with Marcella. That's the partner __i__ wanted from the start. I think we are so strong together. Sometimes that's bad though cause I know people are __gonna__ be gunning for us._

Host Joe: You will all need to now choose a starting pyramid piece. There are 13 pyramid pieces in endurance. They are: Friendship, Teamwork, Ingenuity, Trust, Knowledge, Heart, Strength, Perseverance, Luck, Leadership, Discipline, Courage and Commitment!

These pieces represent the qualities you will need to obtain to become Endurance Champions!

Everyone immediately goes up to grab a piece

Host Joe: We now have the 7 official teams of Endurance Polar!

They are:

Purple Team- Alex and Katt - Friendship

Red Team- Ricky and Amanda - Strength

Yellow Team- Jeremy and Trish - Ingenuity

Green Team- Choi and Sarah - Discipline

Blue Team- Michael and Shannon - Trust

Grey Team- Dennis and Rebekah - Heart

Orange Team- David and Marcella - Teamwork

Everyone immediately starts to take pride in their colors

Michael- GO BLUE!

Katt- w00t!!! Alex I luffle you!!

Alex- Yea! Let's go kick some ass!

Host Joe: I Suggest that you all take the time to get acquainted with your new teammate because they are going to be your teammate for the rest of the game!

**Next time on Endurance Polar**

Alliances start to emerge and targets are picked out!

Who will win the endurance mission? Who will receive the dreaded Samadhi?

2 teams will go up to the temple of fate but only one will come back!

All this and more on the next episode of

**Endurance Polar!**


End file.
